


Omovember #17 Desperate While Hiding

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Friendship, Gen, Jack being Jack, Locked In, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: They had way too little manoeuvre room
Series: Omovember 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Omovember #17 Desperate While Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wishing to go into more details for my omovember fics, but they won't get finished that way so. I'll probably edit them later  
Also before people ask, yes this is a different prompt than the original day 17. Like stated in day 1, I have edited the list slightly.  
Also more cringe, because what are good stories?

“Come on, in here.” The Doctor pulled Jack into what appeared to be a storage closet, to escape the guards.

The closet was a lot smaller than he had expected, which meant that he and Jack were pressed together, in the dark.

At least it worked, the guards walked straight past them.

The Time Lord let out a small sigh of relief. At least they were out of immediate danger.

“Well, wasn't expecting that.” He mumbled.

“You insulted their queen, of course, they'd react.” The immoral stated with an eye roll. “So how are we getting out of here.”

“The Karorians are known to be really dangerous when provoked, but not logical. They are not actually going to search for us, they assume we outspeed them and have left already.” The Time Lord answered. “So we're safe here, but you saw the number of patrols they have, there is no way we can get out unseen right now.”

“So we're stuck here,” Jack concluded. “This is not exactly where I want to spend the rest of my life. No matter how much I like you.”

“Don't be so dramatic. All Karorians participate in a daily ritual, assuming no one would try something during that period. They never realised that other species don't have the ritual. So yeah, we're going to be abusing that to get out of here.” The Doctor explained.

“Okay, how long do we have to wait on that?” The immortal asked.

“About 5 hours.”

The Time Lord felt the immortal stiffen at that.

“Jack? What's it?” The Doctor wondered, slightly concerned.

“Nothing too bad. I just kind of need a leak.” Jack answered.

“Oh,” The Time Lord nodded in understanding. “I can't do anything about that.”

“I know.” The immoral sighed, before resting his head on the alien's shoulder hoping to get some comfort.

* * *

The two men struggled to pass the time, they had absolutely nothing to do. They were about halfway through their wait.

Jack had started to be unable to stand still. Something the Time Lord couldn't blame him for. However, after the immortal brushed against him for the fifth time, he had to say something.

“Jack! Stop moving, we don't have the room for that.” He snapped slightly.

“Sorry, I really need to go.” Jack apologized.

“I know.” The Time Lord sighed. “Us being so close like this isn't really helping.”

* * *

Another hour passed, with Jack fighting his bladder, while the Time Lord was resisting the urge to strangle the immortal.

The Doctor suddenly felt something warm against his leg, around the same time that Jack let out a gasp. His eyes widened as he realised what that had been.

The immortal murmured an apology.

“Don't injure yourself.” Was all he said, knowing realistically how this was going to end for them both.

The Time Lord felt his thigh getting wetter and wetter courtesy of his friend. Not that he was going to complain, the immortal couldn't help it.

It didn't take much longer before the immortal finally lost control with a last gasp. The Doctor tried to ignore the sensation of the stream against his thigh, he couldn't move away from it.

Jack mumbled an apology after the stream had died down.

“Not your fault.” He assured the immortal. “We have another hour before we can move.”

“This takes way too long.”

The Time Lord agreed with that.

* * *

The Doctor pulled the dematerialisation lever of the TARDIS, before turning to Jack.

“Well, then. That was Karoria. Let's not repeat that.” He added with a frown. “I don't know about you but I'm going to take a shower.”

“That sounds like a plan. How about we save water and share one?” The immortal suggested.

“Jack!”


End file.
